The present invention relates to an image projecting device. Image projectors are commonly used for soothing children. Projectors generally include a housing within which is contained a light generator and in some cases, a sound generator. A parent can generally choose from a combination of attractive images and simultaneous stimulating sounds. Projectors are sometimes contained in a housing that is mounted to a child receiving or supporting device. Other projects can be placed on a flat surface. Some projectors can be reoriented so as to direct a projected image onto different viewing surfaces (e.g., a ceiling, a wall, etc.).
There are many types of images that attract a child's attention. However, children eventually become disinterested in even the most fascinating images if they are static. A more effective way of maintaining a child's interest is to create variety in the image or images. For example, animating an image or changing between images tends to increase and/or prolong a child's interest. In an animated image, the image may change its form, its position or intensity. In a changing image, the projected image is switched between different images.
There is a need to develop an image projector that projects a dynamic image that can be selectively altered by a user. Specifically, there is a need to develop an image projector that allows a user to select from different images and also to select various image animation schemes.